


Streetlights

by Rockingham



Category: Choices: High School Story: Class Act (Visual Novel), High School Story (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 18:24:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18504562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rockingham/pseuds/Rockingham
Summary: Bailey and Skye share a moment together after the play.





	Streetlights

The cast party was in full swing. The entire theatre department and a few others crowded the entire ground floor of Bailey’s house, talking and laughing. Mrs. Silva is chatting away with Bailey’s parents in the kitchen, laughing as she talks about the various students she had grown aquatinted with after the play.

“Hey Bailey!” Cassey called over as he stood with Mrs. Silva, “Wanna help me put out more drinks?”

“Sure.” Bailey smiled and walked over.

“I’m very sorry to hear things didn’t work out with your first girlfriend dear, but I assure you there’s a better girl out there for you.” Bailey hears Mrs. Silva say to Cassey as he puts two more bottles of soda on the island.

“Yeah, I know,” Cassey smiles and Bailey has to stop herself from smirking when she remembers the flowers Cassey brought for Erin. “We should talk about Bailey’s love life now.”

“No we shouldn’t”

“Bailey, are you keeping a crush from me?” Mrs. Silva asked teasingly, “If you don’t tell me who it is I’m going to start guessing until you give it away.”

Bailey feels her face turn red as her eyes scan the room quickly, pausing on a particular red-haired girl before going back to Mrs. Silva.

“Maybe,”

“Maybe what?” Rory asks as she comes back with the bucket for ice in her hands.

“Shh, dear, Bailey was going to tell us who she’s been crushing on.” Mrs. Silva waved a hand at her daughter before leaning in closer to Bailey, “So, are you going to tell us or am I going to guess until you start blushing?”

“Well I-” Bailey hesitated, sneaking another peak at the tech from the corner of her eye, “It’s…Skye.”

“Skye?” Rory repeats, Bailey feels bad for a moment as she remembers Danielle telling her about Rory liking her. But maybe admitting that she had a crush on someone else would keep Rory from telling her she liked her. The last thing Bailey wanted to do was hurt Rory, and turning her down during a confession seemed much worse then just telling her she had a crush on someone else.

“She’s cute,” Mrs. Silva smiled, “I can see why you like her.”

“Who does my daughter like?”

 _Oh my god_. Bailey buried her face in her hands as she felt her ears burn.

“See the cute redhead in the corner?” Bailey hears Mrs. Silva says as she points Skye out for her, “She’s such a sweet girl, Rory introduced me to her after the play.”

“She’s pretty.” Bailey hears her mom agree. "And you haven’t told me anything about her, Bailey?”

“I-Well”

“Are you all making Bailey uncomfortable without me?” Erin asks as she walks into the kitchen.

“Erin, help me.” Bailey pleads as Cassey grins,

“We’re talking about Bailey’s crush on Skye.”

“I knew it!” Erin grinned,

“Can we talk about someone else’s love life now?”

“But then your mom wouldn’t get to see the homecoming pictures I have of you and Skye.”

“Pictures!” Mrs. Silva and Jenkins burst out in grins as Erin pulls out her phone. Bailey feels herself get a little curious as Erin turns the phone around to show the two older woman the image on the screen.

“This is one of my favorites.” Erin says as she shows it off. Bailey leans forward on the island to catch a glimpse of the screen, instantly remembering when the picture was taken. It was the last dance and Bailey had been making fun of the lyrics of the song. the image catches the two laughing, Skye’s smile captured nicely in the moment.

“Awwww! Look you two even match!” Mrs. Silva coos as she points out Bailey’s white suit and Skye’s white dress. 

“They do look cute together,” Erin added as she swiped her phone to show off another picture, “I can’t be too mad at Skye for stealing my date.”

“But you told me to go ask someone to dance!” Bailey pointed out as Erin laughed.

“I did. I told you to ask someone special to dance, It was my way of seeing who you had a crush on.” Erin said with a smile, “You were obviously pinning over someone, I wanted to know who.”

Bailey blushes as her mom and Mrs. Silva continue to ooh and ahh at the photos Erin shows them. After a few minutes Cassey nudges Bailey with his knee.

“You know, I don’t think Skye’s that interested in Trevor’s story, and she doesn’t have a drink yet so-” Cassey offers Bailey two solo cups. “You could go break the ice.”

“OK,” Bailey took a deep break taking the cups from Cassey. “I’ve got this.”

“Just be your usual charming self.” Cassey offered with a smile, “And then casually mention that you’d like to make out with her sometime.”

Bailey frowns going in to smack her brother’s shoulder only to realize her hands were full, after a moment she kicks him in the shin instead.

“Ow, hey!”

Bailey scoffs and turns on her heel, heading toward the corner of the living room where Skye was standing. A few of the techs were a couple feet away listening to Trevor recap a story about a lighting incident last year.

“Hey,” Bailey greets once she’s in earshot, offering Skye one of the cups in her hand. The other girl seems to be pulled from deep thought, looking at Bailey for a moment before noticing the cup being offered to her.

“Thanks,”

“Penny for your thoughts?” Bailey asks as Skye takes the cup from her and leans against the wall. “I know parties aren’t your thing, but brooding in the corner doesn’t seem to suit you either.”

“Oh, it’s not the party. The party’s actually really nice.”

Bailey’s about to ask what was bothering the other girl when she noticed Skye glance down at her phone in her other hand, no new notifications showing up. Bailey frowned, thinking for a second before reaching out. In one quick motion she swipes Skye’s phone out of her hand.

“Hey-”

“Enough with this.” Bailey said as she slipped Skye’s phone into her back pocket, “They’re not worth it. If they can’t show up to support you then they’re not worth sulking over.”

“But-”

“No buts.” Bailey’s expression softens, “You worked really hard on this, Skye. You saved this play twice! You did all the set design and the lighting and the sound effects! You jumped in to play the Witch when Danielle left. Less then a week before opening night! If it hadn’t been for you this entire play wouldn’t have come together. Mrs. Silva wouldn’t have gotten the money she needs if it weren’t for you.”

“I think you’re over exaggerating a bit.”

“I think you’re under exaggerating how amazing you are.” Bailey smiles as Skye blushes from the complement, seeming to try to come up with something in response, only to break eye contact when she has nothing.

“Your relentless.”

“Yup!” Bailey smiled proudly. Skye shakes her head at her, the corners of her mouth teasing a smile she’s suppressing. Bailey bites her tongue between her teeth for a moment, thinking of ways to coax a real smile out of the other girl. “You were really great in the play by the way.  _I_  was terrified of you.”

“Was?” Skye asks playfully, raising the cup to her lips to hide the smirk that’s formed on her face. Bailey thought over the question as Skye lowers the cup from her dark colored lips, a faint trace of black lipstick present on the rim.

Did Skye terrify her? Yes, but in a different way. Bailey was terrified of just how much she liked the other girl, of the possibility of Skye not liking her back. 

“Maybe a little.” Bailey admits hoping to downplay the fear with a little humor. She takes a breath, “So, hey, I was kinda hoping-”

“BAILEY!” Natalie calls as she and Clint cross the living area towards them. 

“Oh hi-” Bailey barely gets to say anything before Natalie grabs both her wrists and starts pulling her toward the kitchen. Her drink almost drops out of her hand before Skye reaches over to take it for her. “Thanks.” 

“Come here, Clint and I want to say something.”

“Ok-” Bailey looks over her shoulder to see Skye following behind her with the rest of the theatre kids trickling in. Natalie lets go of Bailey’s wrists as her and Clint present a cake on the kitchen table. Bailey stares blankly until she’s close enough to read the writing on the top. 

_Sorry We Were All Idiots  
(Except Rory, Sky and Arin)_

“Um-”

“We wanted to apologize for not believing you abut the whole theatre cube thing, we shouldn’t have all ganged up on you like that.” Natalie explained.

“So we all wanted to apologize, except you know, Rory, Erin, and Skye because they were the ones who believed you.” Clint added. “So they don’t need to apologize.”

“You spelled-” Bailey’s cut off by Skye elbowing her lightly.

“Let it go, that’s actually pretty close for them.” Skye said as Erin nodded behind her. 

“We should have been better friends and believed you.” Natalie continued, “I’m sorry.”

“I’m sorry too Bailey, I shouldn’t have been so quick to point the finger.” Trevor added. 

“…And I should have tamed the bullying before it got out of hand, So I’m sorry as well.” Ajay added, “We all should have offered an apology earlier.”

“Erin and Skye talked sense into us after Danielle left.” Clint added.

“Clint, you don’t have to tell her we talked you into apologizing,” Erin said.

“But it’s true!” Clint added, “I mean, you talked to us for a while, then Skye threatened us into apologizing.”

“An apology doesn’t sound as sincere if you admit someone talked you into it.” Skye offered as Erin nods again.

“Threatened” Clint corrected eyeing Skye wearily as if he’s hoping outing her for a threat would make it not happen.

“Whatever.” 

Within minutes the kitchen had grown louder as people offered their apologies as Natalie cut the cake, the the mist of everything Bailey noticed Skye had slipped away. Bailey leaves the kitchen as swiftly as she could to catch Skye slipping something into a coat pocket by the door. Bailey smirks, remembering her and Skye doing random good deeds at Ambers party a few months ago.

“Hey,” Bailey whispered, causing Skye to jump a little before turning to her, “I don’t mean to interrupt your Robin Hood thing, but can I steal you for a few minutes?”

“Yeah, sure.” 

Bailey smiled and the two snuck out the front door while everyone was distracted. Bailey tried to stop the growing speed of her heart as her and Skye walked down the street, a comfortable silence around them.

“I love nights after a show.” Bailey started as they walked, “It’s like everything we’ve worked for just comes together. Your not nervous anymore about the show and your just happy about how it turned out.”

Bailey lets out a breath enjoying the cool November air. She takes a few quick steps ahead, throwing herself into a dorky spin, catching the amused look on Skye’s face when she stops.

“Do you always have this much energy after a show?”

“I’m just happy!” Bailey smiled as she stepped into the empty street, doing her dorky dance moves under the light of the street lamps. Skye laughs, the sound echoing through the empty streets.

“I’m pretty sure your almost always happy.” 

Bailey beams when she sees the smile on Skye’s face. She takes a few longer strides until she’s in front of the redhead, grabbing her by the hands and pulling her along with her. 

“Come on, you can’t tell me you’re not even a little happy with how the play went.” Bailey smiled as she spins herself and Skye around in the middle of the street. “Ajay might even try to convince you to audition for the spring production”

“Nope, never again.” Skye replied as her combat boots echo on the street. Bailey forges disappointment as she slows their spinning until they’re still under the light.

“Aww, really?”

“I  _like_  being behind the scenes,” Skye offered when Bailey pouts at her. “Stop that.”

“Come on, there isn’t any role that you’d like to play?” Bailey offered, keeping her pout on her face. “What if we got to do more scenes together?”

That makes Skye hesitate.

“HA!” Bailey cheered as a grin light up her face, “You  _like_  doing scenes with me.”

“Maybe you’re just fun to scare.” Skye defends as a light blush appears on her face.

“So you’d have to be a villain? You’d never play my love interest?” Bailey asks more bravely watching Skye’s face grow redder at the question. 

“I wouldn’t be as good at it as Rory is.” Skye tires to sound nonchalant, but there’s a little edge to her voice that Bailey can’t decipher. 

“You don’t give yourself enough credit.” Bailey said softly, running her thumbs along the back of Skye’s hands. Bailey’s heart picks up pace as she tries to form the words she wants to. How did you tell someone you liked them? Bailey chances looking up, brown eyes locking on to Skye’s dark blue ones. She instantly feels herself gravitating towards the other girl, hesitating slightly as her hammers against her chest. 

After a few minutes of hesitation, Bailey feels her mind start running. What if Skye doesn’t feel the same, what if she completely freaks her out by-

Bailey doesn’t get to finish her thought as Skye tilts her head slightly and meets her halfway, soft lips press against her own as Bailey’s mind short-circuits for a minute before she kisses her back. Bailey’s hands move away from Skye’s and rest on the shorter girl’s neck while she feels Skye’s move around her waist tugging her closer. 

Everything about Skye seems to invade Bailey’s senses at once. The smell of her perfume, the taste of her lips, the softness of her hair, the feeling of her pulse hammering against Bailey’s thumb matching the quickness of Bailey’s own heart.

They pull apart for a second, not moving too far away from each other. Bailey feels a sudden rush of courage, “I really like you.”

The admission is murmured against Skye’s lips as she closes the distance again between the two. Kissing Skye was so much different then kissing Rory in the play. Everything around them seems to fade, forgotten as quickly as the November chill. 

“I really like you too.” Skye offers when Bailey pulls away, still close enough to feel her breath against her face. Bailey smiles as she rests her forehead against Skye’s, letting her arms wrap tightly around the shorter girl’s shoulders. Bailey smiles when she feels Skye’s arms wrap tighter around her waist as the two stand there under the street lamp. 

After a few minutes Bailey feels her phone vibrate in her pocket. She pouts as she pulls away slightly to retrieve her phone.

“It’s Cassey, I guess people realized we were gone.” Bailey offered with a pout. She hears Skye give a little snort of laughter and turns to look at the other girl, “What’s so funny?”

Skye shakes her head, smiling, before her hand comes up to Bailey’s face, thumb running over her bottom lip.

“That’s not really your color.” 

Bailey gives her a confused look for a second before she notices the faint black mark on Skye’s thumb from her lip. She smiles sheepishly.

“Come on, let’s go before they send out a search party.” 


End file.
